Dress and Tie
by Saccy-chan
Summary: "Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with a person that I like?  Why can't I slow dance at my prom?"
1. Welcome to Dalton

Salve a tutti!*w*

Qui chi vi parla è Saccy, l'autrice di questa fanfic.. Beh, in parte autrice. Nonostante sia io a postare questa storia, accanto a me c'è la mia "collaboratrice", la quale mi aiuta passo dopo passo in questa nuova avventura. Senza di lei i personaggi che incontrerete non sarebbero gli stessi e senza di loro, ovviamente, la storia non sarà quella che sarà. Quindi la ringrazio veramente di cuore per quello che sta facendo e spero in una lunga e bella collaborazione per il futuro! :)

Comunque questa fanfic parte dal trasferimento di Kurt alla Dalton, come sappiamo il nostro caro ragazzo ha una tremenda cotta per Blaine... ma chissà, come si evolverà questa storia!

Non vi chiedo commenti (anche se effettivamente sarebbero graditi XD), ma spero più che altro di riuscire a farvi divertire con questa storia, giusto per passare il tempo, dopo un bel pranzo, a merenda con un bel gelato, o dopo una bella abbuffata a cena, e per chi va scuola, una scusa per evitare i compiti XD :)

Spero vi possa piacere!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dress and Tie<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with a person that I like?<em>

_Why can't I slow dance at my prom?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Dalton<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel like breaking down?<br>Do you ever feel out of place?  
>Like somehow you just don't belong<br>And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_  
><em>Do you lock yourself in your room?<em>  
><em>With the radio on turned up so loud<em>  
><em>That no one hears you screaming<em>

_No you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels alright<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like to be like me<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked<em>  
><em>When you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy  
>But I'm not gonna be okay!<em>

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
><em>You never had to work it was always there<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>What it's like!<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked<em>  
><em>When you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>

_Welcome to my life_

Kurt si alzò lentamente dal letto. Tirò su con il naso, asciugandosi quelle tracce di lacrime che gli avevano rigato le guance. Spense la radio che aveva trasmesso quella canzone fino a quel momento, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente a terra con la schiena contro il muro. Nel silenzio della sua camera, il ragazzo dal ciuffo castano iniziò a piangere tra un singhiozzo e l'altro con il viso contro le ginocchia.

* * *

><p>Era iniziato tutto quel giorno alla Dalton, chi avrebbe mai detto che una semplice missione di spionaggio fatta per "il bene della squadra", gli avrebbe sconvolto la vita?<p>

"_Il pregiudizio non è altro che ignoranza, Kurt. E tu in questo momento hai l'opportunità di insegnarglielo."_

"_Come?"_

"_Affrontalo. Sfidalo. Io sono scappato, Kurt. Non ho lottato, ho permesso ai bulli di cacciarmi, ed è una cosa che rimpiango davvero davvero tanto."_

Era stata quella conversazione che aveva scatenato tutto, la scintilla che aveva fatto partire l'incendio. Ed adesso era lì, l'unico ragazzo ad avere un proprio stile di abbigliamento in quell'enorme struttura scolastica.

Kurt Hummel firmò il documento con un elgante firma, soddisfatto di sé stesso lesse un'altra volta ciò che aveva scritto sul foglio capeggiato dalla scritta _Dalton _in un imponente carattere.

Era fatta: da quel momento era un alunno della Dalton.

Il ragazzo sorrise, contento della sua azione, ruotò la cartellina su cui aveva scritto fino a quel momento verso l'elegante signorina bionda, che stava dalla parte opposta della scrivania.

«Ecco a lei.» disse gentilmente Kurt, posando la penna.

«Perfetto.» rispose l'altra, iniziando a dare velocemente un'occhiata al documento.

Era una giovane donna di bell'aspetto, dal viso magro e i lineamenti morbidi, i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti lungo le sue spalle. Kurt non potè che notare il completo elegante beige che indossava, sicuramente di buona marca, visto il tessuto. Dietro agli stretti occhiali rettangolari gli occhi verdi brillavano.

«Qualcosa non va?» chiese Burt, che stava seduto accanto a suo figlio, con un filo di preoccupazione nella voce.

«Cosa?» per la donna fu come cadere dalla nuvole «No, no, no! Assolutamente no! Vado a prenderti la divisa, Kurt.» disse alzandosi per poi uscire dalla stanza.

«Perchè si è messa a leggere tutto il tuo modulo?» chiese il padre appena la porta della segreteria si chiuse «Voglio dire, lo poteva benissimo fare dopo... no?»

Il ragazzo fece spallucce, mantenendo un sorriso in viso «Non so, forse le serviva leggere qualche informazione. Non ti preoccupare, papà. Non mi rapiranno.» scherzò, dando una leggera spallata all'uomo accanto a lui, che finalmente sembrò più rilassato.

«Lo so, ma sai... questa scuola ha un che di... inquietante. Sembra tutto così perfetto, tutto al proprio posto.» riflettè Burt, continuando a guardarsi attorno, nella grande sala organizzata.

La segreteria in cui si trovavano era un'ampia stanza in stile romantico, con alte pareti ed il soffitto decorato ad arte floreale; lungo le pareti erano disposte librerie ed armadietti, colmi di diversi raccoglitori, fogli e libri, perfettamente disposti uno accanto all'altro. Una grande finestra illuminava l'interno della stanza, dove al centro stava la grande scrivania di mogano, circondata da tre comode sedie.

«La magia della scuola privata!» Kurt ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle con fare scherzoso.

In quel momento si sentirono risuonare un rumore di tacchi provenire dal corridoio e la porta si aprì.

«Scusate l'attesa.» disse la giovane donna entrando con un brillante sorriso e tenendo sotto braccio un grande sacco di plastica che conteneva la divisa scolastica.

«Si figuri.»

«Ecco a te, questa è la tua divisa, ne hai due per adesso. Se avrai dei problemi vieni da me che penserò a procurartene un'altra il prima possibile.» spiegò con garbo la donna, porgendogli il lungo sacchetto di plastica.

«Grazie mille.» rispose il ragazzo«E non si preoccupi, i vestiti sono in buone mani.»

«Ne sono certa.» la isgnorina Hoover lasciò la divisa nelle mani del nuovo alunno sorridente «Se preferisci, vai pure a provartela nel bagno qui a destra.» disse indicando una porta «Così dopo ti porterò a fare una visita dell'istituto.»

«Certo, torno subito.» disse Kurt, avviandosi poi verso la direzione indicata.

«Signor Hummel, le dovrei dire un'ultima cosa sulla tassa d'iscrizione, se non le dispiace.»

Burt annuì, rimanendo composto.

* * *

><p>«Cos'è questa storia di un nuovo arrivato, Blaine?» domandò un ragazzo con la falda mora, dalla parte opposta della sala prove degli Warbles.<p>

«Cosa! Nuovo arrivato!» domandò sorpreso un altro ragazzo di costituzione robusta, occhi grandi e chiari, capelli a spazzola castani, che sbucò da dietro un tavolo «Ehi, perchè non ne sapevo niente?»

«Non tutti sono continuamente aggiornati come me, Al.» ammiccò il primo ragazzo, spostando una sedia.

«Viva la modestia, eh Nick?» Francis incarcò un sopracciglio. Era un ragazzo alto con capelli biondi platino ed occhi verdi chiaro.

«Cosa? Cos'è quella che vedo, Fran? Invidia per caso? Un mostriciattolo verde che sbuca da sotto il pacato e docile Francis Gore?»

Il biondo rimase in un'espressione perplessa per qualche secondo, insicuro su come rispondere ad un'affermazione del genere. Si voltò scuotendo la testa, senza dire una parola, tornando al suo lavoro. Parole del genere non meritavano neanche la sua attenzione.

D'altra parte Nick rimase confuso, ma senza badarci tanto tornò verso Blaine: «Insomma ci vuoi dire cosa ne sai? So che lo conosci.»

«Oh-la-la!» Un ragazzo di altezza media con una lunga falda bionda arrivò con un salto accanto a Blaine «Cos'è questa storia, signorino? Una nuova fiamma?» ammiccò, dando delle leggere gomitate al braccio di Blaine.

«COSA!» Il cantante dei Warbles si voltò di scatto, spaventato dal rumore di alcune sedie che cadevano alle sue spalle «Kurt viene qui? Perchè non me l'hai detto?» domandò sorpreso David; a frenare la sua corsa fu Blaine stesso, che lo prese per le spalle.

«_Quel _Kurt?» domandò con fare sorpreso Wes, che stava rimettendo un quadro al suo posto.

«Certo, quale altro Kurt altrimenti?» rispose David, sconcertato dall'ovvietà della domanda posta dal suo amico.

In quel momento Blaine fu completamente invaso da domande da ogni angolo, ogni persona lì presente gli chiedeva qualcosa; tentò in ogni modo di rispondere, ma stava diventando matto nel voltarsi da una parte all'altra, nel tentativo di rispondere a tutte le questioni che gli piombavano addosso. Volavano così tante parole per la stanza che il cantante fu costretto ad urlare per farsi sentire.

«RAGAZZI!» Nella sala calò il silenzio che si spezzò con la domanda di un ragazzo scuro di pelle dai voluminosi e ricci capelli neri, intento nello spazzare.

«Chi è questo Kurt?»

Blaine sbuffò.

«Solo un amico. Ha avuto... dei problemi nella sua vecchia scuola ed ha deciso di trasferirisi qui. Tutto qua.» Scrollò le spalle, ritornando a pulire con lo straccio il tavolino di legno che David aveva quasi travolto.

Quest'ultimo e Wes a quell'affermazione si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso, entrambi con un sopracciglio inarcato, ritornando simultaneamente a guardare il loro amico increduli di ciò che avevano appena sentito.

Non si sarebbero mai aspettati di sentire una cosa del genere, da come Blaine parlava di Kurt, si poteva benissimo dire tutt'altro. Che si vergognasse di ammettere la verità?

Nick osservò la reazione dei suoi amici e scrollò le spalle:

«A chi dovrei credere?»

«Che discorsi sono?» domandò il cantante moro, voltandosi verso gli altri «Non vi sto mentendo, sapete che non lo farei mai.» soffermò lo sguardo su Wes e David, sapendo che erano stati sicuramente loro a dubitare della sua precedente risposta.

«No so Blaine.» intervenne Riker, passando un braccio per le spalle del suo amico «Secondo me, ci stai nascondendo qualcosa.»

«Ragazzi, Kurt è solo un amico che ha avuto dei problemi ed aveva bisogno di una mano, l'unica via di fuga era questa scuola e così ha deciso di venire qui da noi. Niente di più.» disse voltandosi per tornare a pulire il tavolino.  
>Wes inarcò un sopracciglio, sempre incredulo di ciò che il moro diceva, scosse la testa verso gli altri ragazzi, i quali si guardavano in giro con aria interrogativa.<p>

«Ti ho visto!» esclamò Blaine, rimanendo voltanto «E lo ripeto per l'ennesima volta: lui è solo un amico.»

Un coro di _certo _con una punta di sarcasmo si sollevò nella stanza, al quale però il ricciolo rispose solamente scuotendo la testa con un silenzioso sorriso.

«Tornando ai discorsi seri» disse Blaine dopo una manciata di minuti. I Warbles si erano riuniti un'ora prima della lezione per pulire e riordinare la stanza di canto dalle tracce di Pavarotti, che si era liberato dalla gabbia quella stessa mattina.

Il cantante camminò in mezzo alle due file parallele di sedie, guardandosi attorno in cerca di possibili macchie.

«La prossima settimana, come ben sappiamo, abbiamo la gara delle Provinciali, contro i New Directions, del McKinley, e gli _Hipsters, un liceo della terza età_.»

«Ehi aspetta!» Nick si alzò si scatto dalla sedia «il tuo amico era del McKinley, giusto?»

«Sì.»

«State pensando tutti a ciò che sto pensando io?» ammiccò Nick.

«NO!» esclamò furibondo Blaine «Non ci pensare neanche. Una cosa del genere non mi passerà mai per la testa, non osare chiedergli nulla di simile! Non. Osare.» disse tenendo l'indice ben eretto contro di lui.

«Ok, ok... scusa!» dispiaciuto di ciò che aveva detto, Nick tornò a capo chino a sedersi.

«Stavo dicendo comunque che dobbiamo trovare una canzone entro lunedì ed esercitarci su quella.»

«Gli faremo il culo!» esclamò esaltato Riker. Gli altri risposero con risate ed affermazioni, carichi per la gara che si prospettava.

«Ci puoi giurare, fratello!» Al ed Riker si diedero un sonoro batti-cinque, prima di tornare composti.

«Li travolgeremo, bello!» David battè un cinque con l'altro ragazzo di colore, Nelson.

«Poco ma sicuro!» rispose quest'ultimo.

«E per oggi? Cosa faremo? Butteremo giù un paio di idee o... canteremo?» chiese Francis, "il ragazzo copertina" come tutti lo chiamavano a causa del suo perfetto aspetto fisico.

«No vi prego, cantiamo... non posso pensare ad una scaletta al momento. Un'ora di pulizia mi ha distrutto!» rispose Wes, massaggiandosi la schiena, mentre sentì varie voci favorevoli alla sua proposta.

«Qualcuno ha un'idea?» domandò una voce tra le tante.

«Io ce l'avrei.» rispose Blaine in piedi appoggiato al tavolo, con un sorriso stampato in viso.

* * *

><p>«Sei mai stato qui, Kurt?» chiese tra un rumore di tacchi e l'altro la signorina Hoover. Il ragazzo arricciò il naso abbassando leggermente il capo, indeciso se dire la verità o meno.<p>

«Beh... immagino che le debba dire di sì.» rispose infine, abbozzando un sorriso.

«Perchè _devi_?» scoppiò in una risata la bionda «Non avrai mica commesso un crimine?»

«A dire la verità la prima volta che sono venuto ero qui per... affari del Glee club.»

«Facevi parte di un Glee club?» domandò curiosa la donna.

«Oh, sì. In assoluto la parte che preferivo della giornata. L'unico posto in cui potevo esprimere il mio talento senza giudizi crudeli a quanto pare.» un sorriso amaro si dipinse sul volto incupito di Kurt, il quale sentì gli occhi inumidirsi al pensiero, non tanto degli atti subiti da parte di Karofsky, tanto più dall'ultimo sguardo che aveva scambiato con Mercedes nell'aula di canto del McKinley. Non era ancora riuscito a parlare del suo trasferimento con lei, né con Rachel e nemmeno con Finn, probabilmente per il troppo dolore che questo gli causava: l'idea di non averli avvertiti, di non poter star vicino a loro come prima, lo feriva: forse la ferita più profonda che la scelta del cambiare scuola gli aveva portato. Sospirò profondamente, cercando di trattenere le lacrime sotto lo sguardo comprensivo della signorina Hoover, che sorrise dolcemente, porgendosi verso di lui.

«Tutto bene?»

Kurt annuì: «Mi scusi.»

«Figurati, non hai motivo di scusarti. Ho un fazzolletto...» gli disse porgendoglielo «Vuoi sederti?»

«Oh no, no... Grazie. Sto bene.» prese l'oggetto offertogli asciugandosi velocemente le guance.

«So quanto può essere dura. Ci sono passata anch'io.» spiegò con fare materno la donna. «Anche se onestamente, da quanto me ne ha parlato tuo padre, credo tu sia molto più ammirabile, data la tua storia e le tue motivazioni.» sorrise cordialmente nel tentativo di strappare un sorriso al ragazzo che camminava al suo fianco. L'esperienza di Kurt la fece tornare indietro di un anno, al giorno in cui un ragazzo moro e riccioluto si presentò alla Dalton.

«Conosci un certo Blaine Anderson? Fa parte degli Warbles, Glee club della Dalton.»

La donna vide un sopracciglio di Kurt inarcarsi.

«S-sì.» rispose confuso questo. Che suo padre avesse perfino raccontato le amicizie del figlio? Già non aveva senso il fatto che avesse raccontato alla Hoover di Karofsky.

Dentro di sé, Kurt, era quasi certo che gli avesse parlato anche di Blaine. Diamine, perchè non era venuta Carol? Almeno lo avrebbe fermato nei momenti opportuni!

«Davvero? Bene, per il Glee, se ti vuoi iscrivere, puoi sentire lui, sicuramente ti darà una mano.» parve illuminarsi a quelle parole.

C'era qualcosa in quella donna che faceva sembrare tutto tremendamente perfetto, forse per il suo portamento, per il suo modo di fare graziato, il suo completo firmato d'alta moda, i capelli biondi curati alla perfezione, ma quel tutto trasmetteva un senso di sicurezza e tranquillità a Kurt, che quasi gli faceva dimenticare il trauma vivibile nei classici "primi giorni di scuola". Altro che la donna scorbutica, maleodorante e maleducata che stava al McKinley!

«In ogni caso, sappi che i bagni sono da questa parte, poi c'è il laboratorio di chimica, quello di fisica, quello di lingue, quello di informatica...» mano a mano che attraversavano la scuola, Kurt assimilava direzioni su direzioni, stanze su stanze e nomi di professori; solo in quel momenti si rese conto di quanto effettivamente fossero ampie le aule e grande la scuola.

Come avrebbe fatto ad arrivare puntuale a tutte le lezioni?

«Ti sta benissimo la divisa comunque.» si complimentò la signorina Hoover, guardando Kurt.

«Lei dice? Non... la trova un po' anonima?»

«Nient'affatto! La divisa non è affato anonima, sai? Non ho mai capito perchè la gente la pensa così, la divisa è sinonimo di uguaglianza, di parità. Tu stesso, il tuo corpo, il tuo viso, è questo che da vita a ciò che sei, non una giacca e dei pantaloni.»

«Quindi lei pensa che uno stile personale non significhi nulla?» chiese Kurt confuso. Non che non gli fossero piaciute le perle della giovane donna, ma voleva sapere se veramente una persona che vestiva bene poteva pensare una cosa del genere.

«Oh no, non intendevo questo. Perdonami, forse mi sono spiegata male. Non voglio dire che un abbigliamento di proprio gusto sia inutile, anzi, a mio parere è fondamentale che una persona si vesta e si senta a proprio agio nei propri vestiti: esprimono chi sei e sono una delle prime cose che una persona nota in un'altra. Ma ciò che la divisa vuole farvi fare, è andare oltre i pregiudizi a cui uno stile di vestiario può portare.

La divisa significa uguaglianza, ma porta anche a conoscere una persona prima di giudicarla. Hai capito quello che voglio dire?» chiese alla fine.

Kurt annuì più volte, totalmente ammirato dal pensiero espresso dalla bionda. Effettivamente non l'aveva mai pensata in quel modo, per lui le divise erano sempre state una specie di prigione attraverso cui una persona non poteva esprimersi, intrappolato nella notorietà della totale ugualianza. Fino a qualche minuto prima in effetti la divisa poteva essere uno dei suoi incubi peggiori. Forse, con un ragionamento del genere, poteva iniziare a sopportare l'idea di doverla indossare...

«Ed eccoci qua: ala di musica.»

Davanti a Kurt si aprì un ampio corridoio costeggiato da diverse porte. Era incredibile come quella scuola comprendesse tante aree diverse, ognuna per dei campi scolastici diversi. Tutte le stanze che Kurt aveva visitato erano più o meno della stessa fisionomia; spaziose dal soffitto alto con decorazioni floreali. Finestre alte lungo i lati che illuminavano l'interno, pieno di banchi, sedie ed una grande cattedra scura spalleggiata da due ampie lavagne.

«Questo è lo spazio dedicato agli Warbles o alle band che si formano a scuola, oltre i cantanti abbiamo ballerini e musicisti, vedrai che molti ragazzi oltre cantare sono ballerini o sanno suonare uno strumento.»

«Più o meno come al McKinley.» affermò il ragazzo, ridacchiando. Quando la sua attenzione fu catturata da delle voci armoniche, che iniziarono a risuonare da una delle stanze.

* * *

><p>Gli Warbles si alzarono uno dopo l'altro dalle sedie, armonizzandosi in un coro, mentre si dividevano in due gruppi: uno si dirigeva verso la fine della stanza dietro a Blaine, l'altro spostava tutte le sedie verso i lati dell'aula.<p>

_Oooh, ooh, oh, oh_

_ooooh_

Blaine dal centro del gruppo, con un enorme sorriso, avanzò verso il centro della stanza tra un passo di danza e l'altro. Iniziò a schioccare le dita a tempo, fece un giro su sé stesso e partì con la canzone.

_In the day we sweat _

_it out in the streets _

_of a runaway American dream  
>At night we ride <em>

_through mansions of glory _

_in suicide machines  
>Sprung from cages out on highway 9<br>Chrome wheeled, _

_fuel injected _

_and steppin' out over the line_

Il cantante con un salto si fermò sul posto, aprendo leggermente le braccia. Dietro di lui partì un sonoro coro di "_Oh-oh"._

_Baby this town rips _

_the bones from your back  
>It's a death trap, <em>

_it's a suicide rap  
>We gotta get out while we're young<br>`Cause tramps like us, _

_Baby we were born to run_

Il coro si sgretolò, inziando a disporsi lungo l'aula tra vari passi di danza e giravolte mentre un altro "_oooh" _si fece sentire dal gruppo.  
>In quel momento la porta della stanza si aprì. Blaine si voltò e vide Kurt con la signorina Hoover fermi sulla soglia a guardare. Istantaneamente il cantante sorrise, indicò il ragazzo e proseguì con la canzone.<p>

_Wendy, let me in, _

_I wanna be your friend  
>I want to guard your dreams and visions<br>Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims  
>and strap your hands across my engines<em>

Kurt arrossì, abbassando leggermente la testa cercò di non farsi notare, ma per la donna bionda accanto a lui, fu impossibile non sorridere a ciò che aveva appena visto.

_Together we could break this trap  
>We'll run till we drop<em>

_Baby we'll never go back_

_Oooh!_

_We'll run till we drop_

_Baby we'll never go back  
>Will you walk with me out on the wire<br>`Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider_

_Oooh!_

_Someday girl _

_I don't know when _

_we're gonna get to that place  
>Where we really want to go <em>

_and we'll walk in the sun  
>But till then tramps like us <em>

_Baby we were born to run_

Blaine inizò a saltare sul posto, incitando gli altri a fare lo stesso con ampi gesti delle braccia. Il coro scoppiò in un sonoro:

_Because tramps like us!_

Si voltò verso di Kurt, invitandolo a cantare le ultime strofe insieme. La signorina Hoover diede una leggera spinta di incoraggiamento al nuovo arrivato il quale, senza rendersene conto, fu preso per la mano da Blaine.

Entrambi arrivarono al centro della stanza ed iniziarono a saltare con gli altri Warbles.

_Baby we were born to run_

_Because strange like us,_

_Baby we were born to run!_

Nell'aula esplose un insieme di risate, accompagnato da urla di soddisfazione e di allegria in un caloroso abbraccio di gruppo.

La segretaria, sempre ferma all'uscio della porta, applaudiva.

Dopo vari festeggiamenti e qualche scambio di batti-cinque, Francis notò la bionda.

«Salve, signorina Hoover!» salutò, seguito poi dagli altri.

«Ciao ragazzi! Sappiate che siete stati fenomenali!» entrò nella stanza affiancadosi a Kurt «Ero venuta qui per presentarvi un nuovo alunno, ma a quanto pare non ha bisogno di molte presentazioni.» si voltò verso di Blaine sorridente, non lasciando però trapelare nessun doppio senso nella frase che aveva appena detto.

«Oh beh, per noi poveri mortali è ancora uno sconosciuto a dire il vero!» la voce di Nick si fece largo nel gruppo, curioso di scoprire di più su questo famoso Kurt. Allungò la mano verso il nuovo arrivato «Sono Nick Duckworth, piacere.»

«Kurt Hummel, piacere mio.» rispose a sua volta, stringendo la mano dell'altro.

Una testa mora si fece largo nella folla, catapultandosi addosso a Nick, per poi allungare a sua volta la mano.

«Sono Al, finalmente ti conosco!» Kurt ricambiò la stretta, leggermente confuso.

«F-finalmente?»

«Sì è che...» velocemente il suo sguardo finì su quello stufato di Blaine.

«Al, tieniti la bocca tappata che ci fai una figura migliore!» un ragazzo dalla falda bionda si fece avanti dando una gomitata al suo amico «Riker Lewis» si presentò, facendo un cenno della testa.

Blaine decise di prendere il controllo della situazione per evitare altre figure del genere. «Wes e David già li conosci.» i due salutarono il novello con un gesto della mano «Poi questo è Francis.» Kurt si trovò un ragazzo alto, davanti agli occhi, che gli allungò la mano in maniera perfettamente garbata. «Questo è Nelson.» il ragazzo dai capelli ricci e voluminosi abbracciò il nuovo alunno:

«Benvenuto tra noi, fratello.» disse con un tono di voce assolutamente calmo.

Le presentazioni continuarono, finchè non tornò la signorina Hoover.

«Mi dispiace interrompere ma Kurt, credo tuo padre ti stia aspettando. Che ne dici se lo raggiungiamo?»

«Oh, sì... ehm, certo.» si guardò un attimo attorno, soffermando per qualche attimo lo sguardo su quello di Blaine. «Piacere di avervi conosciuto, ci vediamo... domani.» vide tutti sorridere, fare diversi cenni con la testa o dei gesti di saluto con le mani. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo verso il cantante moro, che sorrise e fece un cenno della testa. Sorridente, Kurt uscì dall'aula a fianco della segretaria.

* * *

><p>«Sai una cosa?» disse Al nel silenzio che era calato appena la porta si chiuse «Sembra un tipo apposto.» si avvicinò a Blaine, spettinandogli i capelli.<p>

«Concordo!» esplose Riker, dando un pugno sulla spalla al moro.

«Gli zii qui approvano la tua scelta! Stai tranquillo, il primo incontro con i parenti è andato bene!» disse Nick, facendo un occhiolino.

Blaine sbuffò, roteando gli occhi «Per l'ennesima volta...»

«Sì, sì la storia la sappiamo, signorino.» lo interuppe Wes, scuotendo la mano.

«E sappi che non ce la dici giusta!» disse David, allontandosi.

Blaine esasperato, alzò gli occhi al cielo e si allontanò dal gruppo, iniziando a raccogliere i fogli che avevano fatto cadere durante l'esibizione.

Nonostante nessuno, eccetto Wes e David, avesse incontrato Kurt prima, dopo ciò che avevano visto non credevano assolutamente ad una parola di quello che il loro cantante leader diceva riguardo la loro "relazione".

* * *

><p>Kurt montò in macchina, sul sedile accanto a suo padre. Mentre il mezzo si allontanava dall'edificio, il ragazzo lanciò un ultimo sguardo verso la struttura della Dalton.<p>

«Com'è andata?» chiese Burt.

Kurt, rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, continuando a guardare la sua nuova scuola.

«Oh, bene... benissimo» rispose in un ampio sorriso, tornando composto.


	2. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

**Chapter 2: Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

Un sonoro rumore di fogli sbattuti contro il tavolo si fece largo nella stanza della presidenza, ma questo non interruppe la donna bionda dal proprio lavoro.

«Devi smetterla di lanciare i documenti, Elizabeth. Si sciuperanno.» disse, senza sollevare la testa dal foglio su cui stava scrivendo.

«Sono in perfette condizioni.» rispose secca l'altra, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.

La donna seduta smise di scrivere per sollevare lo sguardo sull'altra, portandosi la penna alle labbra sottili. «Tu dici? A giudicare da quello stropicciato che mi è arrivato la scorsa settimana, non si direbbe.»

Margaret Hoover era una donna tremendamente attraente ed apparentemente perfetta. Fisico affusolato, viso dai lineamenti delicati, ma decisi, occhi sottili e verdi, capelli raccolti in un perfetta crocchia biondo scura.

Elizabeth ignorò l'ultima affermazione, indicando i moduli appena portati.

«C'è un nuovo arrivato, Kurt Hummel. Viene dal McKinley di Lima. Inizierà a seguire le lezioni oggi.»

«Perfetto. La retta l'ha pagata?» chiese iniziando a leggere il tutto.

«Sì.»

«Gli hai detto di passare da me dopo?»

«Sì.»

«Bene.» posò i fogli sul bordo dell'ampia scrivania «Questi portali al solito armadietto» e senza aggiungere parola si rimise a scrivere.

Elizabeth, come di norma, prese i fogli e uscì dalla stanza, senza degnare di un saluto sua sorella gemella.

* * *

><p>«Buongiorno Blaine!» Wes sbucò dal nulla accanto al suo amico, si sistemò la borsa in spalla e dipinse un largo sorriso sul viso.<p>

«Buongiorno.» rispose l'altro con un leggero sorriso.

«Allora, bel signorino? Come si è alzato questa mattina?» dall'altro lato di Blaine sbucò David, posando la mano sulla spalla del cantante moro.

«Sarai emozionato, Romeo!» sghignazzarono Al e Riker dietro, per poi darsi un batti-cinque.

«Ragazzi, ancora con questa storia?»

«Che ci possiamo fare?» rispose Nick, facendo spallucce «è troppo divertente! E poi è l'unica occasione in cui ti vediamo arrossire, non possiamo rinunciare ad un evento del genere!»

«Cosa! Ehi, io non sono rosso in faccia!» proprio in quel momento passarono davanti ad una vetrata di un antico armadio, in cui il ragazzo si specchiò. Anche se Blaine lo negava a sé stesso, sulle sue gote effettivamente c'era una traccia di arrossamento.

Gli altri Warbles si guardarono in faccia per un attimo, e senza aggiungere una parola, iniziarono a ridacchiare.

Blaine scosse la testa con esasperazione, nel momento in cui cercò di allungare il passo fu però bloccato da una presa alla spalla da Francis.

«Dove pensi di scappare? Dai, stiamo solo scherzando, lo sai bene.» Nick e Riker si scambiarono uno sguardo con le sopracciglia alzate «Però, parlando di cose serie ieri se non sbaglio si è messo a cantare, giusto?»

Blaine annuì.

«Io e Nelson ci stavamo chiedendo se avesse almeno un'idea di unirsi a noi.»

Il ragazzo color cioccolata, che stava dietro Francis, annuì aggiungendo:

«Una voce in più ci può sempre far comodo.»

«Oh.» Blaine rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, a testa leggermente china, continuando a camminare «Mi spiace, ragazzi, ma per quello che ricordi non mi ha mai accennato ad una cosa del genere; di solito non parliamo di queste cose.» A quell'affermazione per Nick e Riker fu inevitabile non scambiarsi un altro sguardo con un lungo ghigno sulle labbra.

«E neanche di quello, pervertiti!» rispose Blaine a tono, senza neanche il bisogno di voltarsi verso di loro.

«E dai!» urlò Riker, alzando le braccia al cielo.

«Anche tu ce le metti in testa, scusa!» ribattè Nick, scoppiando a ridere con tutto il gruppo.

«Siete incredibili.» disse esasperato il cantante, prendendo il cellulare dalla sua tasca.

«Sì, lo sappiamo» ed i due ragazzi si scambiarono un pugno.

Blaine lesse il messaggio ricevuto, sorrise e si voltò:

«Dove stai andando?» chiese David.

«Kurt è arrivato, gli vado incontro.» rispose dando una veloce occhiata al gruppo di ragazzi, i quali si scambiarono uno sguardo e scossero la testa.

* * *

><p>Kurt si guardò attorno con aria assolutamente spaesata quando si trovò nello spazioso ingresso della Dalton: in vita sua non aveva mai sperato così tanto che qualcuno di sua conoscenza sbucasse dal nulla.<p>

Si strinse la tracolla a sé, sistemandola bene sulla spalla.

In quel momento sentì il cellulare vibrargli in tasca, lo prese e con un sorriso lesse il messaggio da parte di Blaine:

"_Sto arrivando, aspettami lì"_

Inspirò, dondolandosi sui piedi, incapace di nascondere la felicità che provava in quel momento. Si guardò di nuovo intorno nella speranza di vedere il ragazzo moro sbucare da uno dei tanti corridoi. Dopo qualche attimo però, non vedendo arrivare nessuno, si mise a sedere su una panchina di marmo lì vicino.

Posò la borsa sulle ginocchia, continuando speranzoso a guardarsi intorno.

«Eh dai, King! Leggimelo un attimo, voglio capire come lo devo chiamare! Non posso chiamarlo con l'accento sbagliato: questo personaggio è troppo figo!» una voce maschile dall'accento messicano rimbombò da uno dei corrioi che si collegavano all'ingresso a forma di cerchio.

«Me lo dici ogni volta, Pedro! Ogni volta la stessa storia. No, non ho intezione di leggerlo. E muoviti.» Kurt vide un ragazzo castano dai lineamenti asiatici entrare nella stanza voltandosi dietro di sé per prendere il braccio del suo amico «Siamo in ritardo per la lezione, di nuovo! Poi ci parli te con il professor Peterson!»

«Che palla che sei! Sempre a rovinare tutto, poi non osare arrabbiarti con me se sbaglio l'accento di questo Kotàro.»

«Kòtaro!»

«Ah, beccato!» L'altro ragazzo era magro, più alto del suo compagno, di pelle leggermente olivastra ed i capelli neri lisci in un acconciatura piuttosto eccentrica. Fiero di sé stesso, l'alunno dall'accento messicano allungò il passo, sorpassando quello asiatico. Quest'ultimo a sua volta sollevò gli occhi al cielo, tornando sul suo percorso. Nessuno dei due aveva notato il ragazzo castano seduto sulla panchina con le gambe accavallate, il quale aveva osservato tutta la scena con un leggero sorriso.

«Ehi.» Kurt sussultò. Non aveva sentito Blaine arrivargli accanto, tanto che era stato preso dalla scena degli altri due ragazzi.

«Ehi.» rispose con un sorriso, tornando in piedi.

«Pronto per il primo giorno?»

«Ehm... sì, credo di sì.» Kurt annuì, sospirando. Anche se cercava di evitarle, dentro di sé stava vivendo le sensazioni del classico primo giorno di scuola: stomaco chiuso, paura, ansia, e l'idea di avere Blaine accanto non capiva se stesse peggiorando o migliorando le cose.

«Dai, stai tranquillo. Andrà benone.» lo incoraggiò il ragazzo, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

«Lo spero.» rispose l'altro con una debole risata. «Comunque mi hanno detto che devo passare dalla presidenza. Credo per la tabella degli orari.»

«Oh, ancora non ce l'hai? Beh, ti accompagno fino in presidenza se vuoi, ho ancora un po' di tempo prima dell'inizio della lezione.» Blaine sorrise con aria innocente. Quella risposta catturò l'attenzione di Kurt, al quale tornò in mente il ragazzo asiatico che sgridava il suo amico, sbagliava o aveva detto che la lezione stava per iniziare?

«Grazie.» rispose dopo qualche attimo.

Poteva forse esistere un inizio migliore?

«Kurt?» Dopo un momento di silenzio che era calato tra loro due, Blaine aveva richiamato l'attenzione dell'altro ragazzo per fargli una domanda. Quest'ultimo si voltò verso di lui con aria interrogativa.

«Sì?»

«Senti...» nel corridoio vuoto, illuminato da alte finestre, si sentivano solo i passi dei due alunni che camminavano fianco a fianco. Kurt non sapeva se era solo la sua immaginazione, ma sentiva una certa aria di tensione ed imbarazzo nell'aria. Sospirò, attendendo con ansia e speranza cosa l'altro avesse da dirgli. «Tu... Tu hai sempre intenzione di far parte di un Glee club?»

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una domanda del genere da Blaine, perchè aveva sperato in altro? «Sì, sì certo... perchè?»

«Beh, ieri gli altri ragazzi hanno visto che ti sei unito a noi durante l'esibizione e si chiedevano se potevi essere interessato a diventare un Warbles.»

«Certo, non posso dire di no al palcoscenico.» rispose con un sorriso. Anche se si sarebbe trovato contro i suoi amici più cari, il richiamo del mondo dello spettacolo non poteva assolutamente ignorarlo. Il canto, la performance, la sua vera passione, non poteva negarla a nessuno, soprattutto a sé stesso.

Blaine sorrise, intenerito dalla risposta del suo amico. «Bene.» disse fermandosi nel mezzo del corridoio «Allora oggi, dopo le lezioni, troviamoci all'ingresso-»

In quel momento l'attenzione di Kurt fu catturata da un rumore di tacchi del corridoio.

«ANDERSON! Cosa fai qui? Non hai lezione?» una voce gelida, proveniente dalla figura della signorina Hoover, rimbombò nel corridoio.

«Mi scusi, signora Hoover! Corro subito a lezione, ero venuto ad accompagnare il nuovo alunno.» rispose Blaine, che non parve assolutamente scomporsi alla voce severa della donna.

«Oh.» disse sorpresa questa, fermandosi di fronte ai due ragazzi «Allora credo che tu sia qui per venire nel mio uffico, signorino Hummel.»

Kurt, invece, era completamente confuso, perchè doveva tornare in segreteria? Non doveva andare in presidenza? E perchè improvvisamente la signorina... sbagliava o Blaine l'aveva chiamata _signora_? Rivolse uno sguardo tra il ragazzo e la donna, sempre più confuso.

«Ehm... sì» disse infine.

In ragazzo moro sorrise con tutto il suo charme, tanto che in quel momento Kurt pensò di potersi sciogliere.

«Grazie per averlo accompagnato, Anderson.» disse la bionda.

«Ora vedi di andare a lezione però.» Blaine annuì.

«Certo. Arrivederci, signora Hoover.» si voltò verso il ragazzo con un largo sorriso «Ci vediamo dopo, Kurt.» e con un ultimo sguardo, si voltò, iniziando ad allontarsi dagli altri due.

«Andiamo.» disse la donna, voltandosi. Senza dire una parola, Kurt la seguì, il silenzio fra loro due era colmato solamente dal rumore di passi che rimbombavano nel corridoio vuoto.

Dopo qualche minuto la donna aprì una grande porta di legno scuro, il ragazzo la seguì, ma a differenza di quanto si aspettava non entrò in segreteria. Nonostante la somiglianza della struttura della stanza, il suo interno era del tutto differente. Anziché essere illuminata da una sola larga finestra, questa aveva due alte finestre; al centro stava una grandissima scrivania scura, su cui poggiavano libri, quaderni, raccoglitori e varie pile di fogli. Lungo le due pareti laterali stavano disposti quattro armadi, divisi due a due, tutti pieni di vari fogli e raccoglitori.

La donna si sedette sulla sedia che dava le spalle alle due finestre.«Siediti.» lo invitò, indicandogli una delle due sedie di fronte a sé. Kurt fece come detto, posando la sua borsa sulle ginocchia. «Bene, prima che ti dia l'orario delle tue lezioni, devo dirti, come mia consetudine, alcune regole scolastiche.»

Kurt, indeciso sul come comportarsi, annuì, guardando gli occhi verdi della donna, che erano apparentemente uguali a quelli del giorno prima, ma notò qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa nel suo sguardo era differente.

«Qui alla Dalton esigiamo un certo tipo di comportamento, maturo, educato e non ammettiamo alcun tipo di trasgressione, un massimo di tre e discuteremo di una possibile sospensione. Ci aspettiamo un comportamente adatto a questa struttura scolastica, signorino Hummel.»

Kurt a quelle parole non sapeva se rimanere spaventato o altro, deglutì per poi annuire. Perchè la signorina Hoover si stava rivolgendo a lui con quel tono gelido e formale?

Proprio in quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta.

«Avanti.» disse la donna seduta. Nella stanza entrò una donna, copia esatta di quella che Kurt aveva seduta di fronte a sé. L'unica differenza era che una aveva la crocchia, mentre l'altra i capelli sciolti lungo le spalle. Il ragazzo confuso spostò varie volte lo sguardo su entrambi i volti delle donne: erano identiche.

«Ciao Kurt.» salutò quella appena entrata con un radioso sorriso.

«Sa-salve.» rispose a sua volta il ragazzo. Perchè nessuno gli aveva dettto che la signorina Hoover aveva una sorella gemella?

Solo in quell'attimo Kurt si rese conto che la donna seduta di fronte a lui, ovvero la signora Hoover, era la preside della Dalton, non la segretaria. Questa, senza aver rivolto una parola all'altra, iniziò a scrivere su un foglio di fronte a sé.

«Come vede, signorino Hummel.» disse poi «La signorina Hoover ha con sé la tabella degli orari.»  
>La segretaria glieli porse. «Alla prima ora hai storia on il professor Johnson.»<p>

«Oh, ehm.. grazie.» confuso, il ragazzo prese il foglio plastificato e lo mise nella borsa.

«Bene.» disse la preside posando la penna «Con questo ho concluso. La mia collega ti accompagnerà fino alla classe. Lieta di averti conosciuto.» salutò questa, formando un leggero sorriso, che a Kurt, sembrò completamente forzato.

«Grazie, arrivederci.» Il ragazzo chinò leggermente la testa, indeciso sul come salutare a tanta freddezza.

«Vieni, Kurt.» disse cortesemente la signorina Hoover alle sue spalle «Ti accompagno.»

Questo uscì dalla porta tenuta dalla segretaria, ma non fece caso allo sguardo di odio e sfida che si lanciarono le due donne.

* * *

><p>Il tragitto dalla presidenza alla classe di storia fu piuttosto breve, ma nonostante ciò, la donna bionda portò la sua solarità.<p>

«Non essere nervoso, vedrai che questa giornata andrà bene.» cercò di rassicurare Kurt, il quale in risposta abbozzò solamente un sorriso. Non era nervoso, almeno non quanto alcune sue esperienze passate; quello che gli interessava di più al momento era sapere perchè c'era stata quell'aria di totale ansia tra le due sorelle Hoover.

C'era qualcosa tra le due donne che non funzionava, qualcosa nel loro comportamento che lo aveva lasciato senza parole, né tanto meno spiegazioni.

«Eccoci qua.» disse con un sorriso la donna, fermandosi davanti ad un'altra porta, questa volta però di legno più chiaro. In quel momento Kurt si chiese come avrebbe fatto a ricordarsi tutte le aule, nonostante il cartello attaccato alla porta con su scritto "_Johnson – Storia_". Il ragazzo era convinto che si sarebbe confuso con tutte le altre stanze.

La Hoover bussò, poi abbassò la maniglia e diede un veloce sguardo di incoraggiamento per invitarlo ad entrare.

«Buongiorno, signor Johnson.» entrò in classe, seguita a ruota dal ragazzo, il quale lanciò un veloce sguardo verso gli alunni nella speranza di intravedere Blaine.

«Oh, buongiorno Elizabeth.» salutò sorpreso l'uomo seduto alla cattedra. «Come mai da queste parti?»

La donna sorrise cordialmente, facendosi poi da parte per far notare il ragazzo che era stato dietro di lei fino a quel momento.

«Ero venuta ad accompagnare il suo nuovo alunno.»

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo sul professore, un uomo sulla sessantina d'anni con i capelli grigi perfettamente pettinati, separati in una riga ben visibile sulla sinistra. Il panciotto dell'uomo gli ricordò il coniglio bianco di "_Alice nel paese delle meraviglie_", cosa che lo fece sorridere al pensiero.

I grandi occhi azzurri osservarono Kurt da dietro gli spessi occhiali rettangolari, per poi tornare alla donna bionda.

«Grazie Elizabeth.» sul suo viso si dispinse un leggero sorriso. «Credo che da qui in poi possa fare io.» disse cordialmente.

La signorina Hoover annuì e, salutando con un sorriso Kurt, uscì dalla classe con un caldo _Arrivederci_ rivolto a tutti i presenti.

«Benvenuto allora... perdonami, credo di non sapere il tuo nome.»  
>«Oh, Kurt, Kurt Hummel.» disse con un leggero sorriso il ragazzo e il professore sorrise di rimando.<p>

«Allora Kurt, ti prego di sederti accanto a Nick, il quale spero non ne approfitti per chiacchierare.» aggiunse in tono ironico, indicando il posto libero accanto al ragazzo dalla falda mora.

«Prof, non si preoccupi!» rispose questo, alzando entrambe le braccia al cielo. Kurt nel frattempo si avvicinò al banco accanto al suo, che si trovava esattamente in mezzo della fila destra, e con un sorriso insicuro rivolto al professore si sedette.

«Non so a che punto tu sia arrivato con il programma di storia, Kurt ma noi...»

«Ciao» mentre il signor Johnson continuava nella sua spiegazione, Nick catturò l'attenzione del suo nuovo compagno di banco «Nick, ricordi?» chiese con un sorriso raggiante.

«Sì, sì, certo.» rispose l'altro «Anche tu degli Warbles, giusto?»

«Esattamente.» dise con un'aria di scherzosa fierezza.

Kurt sorrise e posò sul banco il quaderno, iniziando ad ascoltare il professore, ma la stessa voce interruppe nuovamente il suo intento:

«Sei stato fortunato ad avere il professor Johnson, è un bel tipo.»

«Davvero?» l'unico professore di storia decente che avesse mai varcato la soglia del McKinley sembrava essere la signorina Holiday, che oltretutto non aveva mai avuto come insegnante di quella materia, ma aveva sentito, attraverso voci di corridoio, che era un tipa in gamba anche in quel campo.

«Oh sì, è un tipo tosto, anche se non può sembrare, non farti ingannare dall'età perchè ci sa fare nel suo lavoro.»

«Nick! Nick!» una voce alle loro spalle sussurrava il nome del moro con insistenza. Questo fece appena in tempo a voltarsi, che gli arrivò una pallina di carta dritta in un occhio.

«Ahi!» urlò, tappandosi la parte colpita.

«Tutto bene?» chiese subito il professore, separandosi dalla lavagna. Una serie di sghignazzi si sollevarono alla spalle di Kurt, il quale cercò di non scoppiare a ridere in faccia all'insegnante, nascondendo il sorriso con la testa china.

«Sì, prof... Ho... sbattuto il piede contro la gamba del banco.»

Qualcuno alle spalle di Kurt strozzò una risata.

Il Signor Johson guardò la classe da sopra gli occhiali leggermente calati sul naso senza dire una parola.

«Comunque...» disse con un ultimo sguardo, per poi tornare alla lavagna e spiegare «Dicevo che...»

«Non ho sentito scusa peggiore in vita mia.» disse una voce alle spalle di Nick.

«Avrei voluto vedere cosa avresti fatto te.» disse questo, voltandosi leggermente verso il ragazzo dalla falda bionda.

«Sicuramente avrei trovato una scusa migliore.»

«Sì, un alieno mi ha colpito la testa, magari.»

«Almeno sarebbe stato originale.»

«Smettetela voi due, finisce che il prof ci ribecca.» li interruppe Nelson che stava seduto a fianco di Riker.

«Che cosa volevi?» chiese Nick, dopo aver rivolto un veloce sguardo al ragazzo color cioccolato.

«Volevo salutare il nuovo arrivato.» rispose il biondo, scrollando le spalle innocentemente.

Kurt, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione fino a quel momento si voltò, alzando di poco la mano in segno di saluto.

«Ehi Kurt, stamattina Blaine ti ha trovato?»

Al ragazzo castano si mozzò il fiato a quella domanda, arrossì leggermente, evitando il contatto visivo con i ragazzi. Che già sapessero della sua cotta per Blaine? Era così evidente?

«Sì, mi ha... mi ha accompagnato fino alla presidenza.» rispose senza notare il leggero risolino che si dipinse sul viso di Nick e Riker.

«Ehi, ehi, Kurt!»un ragazzo dietro il biondo lo chiamò iniziando a sbracciare. Era Al che si alzò dalla sedia, stendendosi sul banco «Vieni oggi in aula di canto?»

«Cosa! Allora vieni!» chiese Nelson, sollevando la testa dal quaderno.

«Vuoi far parte degli Warbles!» chiese a sua volta Riker.

«RAGAZZI!» richiamò a gran voce il professore «Posso capire l'eccitazione di avere un nuovo compagno ma vi prego, fate attenzione alla lezione!»

«Scusi.» dissero in coro gli alunni, tornando composti.

«Bene.» e detto questo, tornò a spiegare la lezione. Gli Warbles alle sue spalle si lanciarono qualche sguardo pieno di allegria, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere per l'ennesima volta.

* * *

><p>La mattinata proseguì come un normale primo giorno di scuola: presentazione agli alunni dal nuovo professore, assegnazione di un nuovo posto, nuovi compagni di classe, lo sfogliare i nuovi libri, l'odore, la sensazione del nuovo ambiente.<p>

Finalmente le lezioni terminarono con l'ultimo suono della campanella. Kurt uscì frettolosamente dall'aula, incapace di contenere un sorriso all'idea che da lì a poco avrebbe rivisto Blaine: se c'era un altro lato positivo dello stare alla Dalton, oltre la vita più pacifica, era il fatto che potesse vedere quel ragazzo più spesso.

Mentre attraversava il lungo corridoio schivò diversi ragazzi, che camminavano con i libri sotto mano, parlottando tra loro.

Pochi minuti dopo arrivò alla sala circolare e Kurt si guardò diverse volte attorno, finchè vide in piedi, intento a sfogliare qualche spartito, Blaine. Il ragazzo castano inspirò profondamente, dondolandosi sul posto, per poi avvicinarsi all'altro.

«Ehi.» salutò, chinandosi leggermente verso il suo viso. Il moro sollevò la testa di scatto, sorridendo al ragazzo davanti a sé.

«Ciao!»

«Stai aspettando da molto?» chiese portandosi entrambe le mani alla cinghia della borsa.

«Cosa? No, no tranquillo, sei in perfetto orario.» lo rassicurò, riponendo nella borsa i fogli «Allora sei pronto? Gli Warbles ti aspettano!» esclamò, invitando il suo amico a seguirlo con un cenno della testa.

Kurt inspirò nuovamente, mettendosi al fianco dell'altro.

«Com'è andato il tuo giorno, allora?» chiese Blaine dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

«Oh bene, sai... sono capitato nello stesso corso con alcuni Warbles.» raccontò.

«Ah, sì?» domandò, sorridendo leggeremente quando poi sembrò ripensarci. Kurt lo osservò un po' sorpreso da quella reazione.

«Che c'è?»

«No, niente.» mentì questo, scuotendo le mani.

«Non è vero, dimmi la verità. Sembrava quasi tu non fossi cotento che li avessi in classe.» replicò Kurt, mantenendo una certa calma, ma odiava quando qualcuno gli nascondenva le cose.

«No, è che...» Blaine si guardò attorno, sospirò voltandosi verso l'altro ragazzo «Conoscendoli, non vorrei che ti facessero finire nei guai.» Fu impossibile per Kurt non sentire le farfalle volargli nello stomaco a quell'affermazione, così inspirò, abbozzando un sorriso timido.

«Non preoccuparti, non succederà.» rispose.

Blaine sorrise teneramente, per poi tornare a guardare davanti a sé, dopo un veloce battito di mani chiese: «Hai già la canzone in mente?»

«Certo, che domande fai?» entrambi sorrisero.

«Volevo solo accertami che fossi pronto.»

«Sembra quasi tu non mi conosca. Io sono _sempre _pronto quando si tratta di esibirsi, dovresti saperlo bene.» un altro sorriso intenerito si dipinse sul viso del moro, il quale, dopo pochi passi aprì la porta dell'aula di canto.

«Prego.» disse, invitando il suo amico ad entrare con un gesto galante del braccio. Kurt chinò leggermente la testa con un sorriso, varcando poi la soglia.

* * *

><p>«Allora, alla fine hai parlato di "queste cose" con Kurt.» disse Nick, che era sbucato dal nulla accanto a Blaine.<p>

«Francis e Nelson mi avevano chiesto di proporglielo.»

«Ti stai per sposare!» domandò improvvisamente Al. Blaine, con un sopracciglio incarcato, si voltò verso quest'ultimo.

«Cosa! Ma che dici Al, no! Come ti è venuta una cosa del genere in mente?»

«Avevo sentito "proporre" ed avevo pensato...»

«Al, ti do un consiglio: ascolta tutto il discorso la prossima volta.» intervenne Nick, sollevando di poco le spalle.

Tutti e tre stavano in piedi, poggiati al tavolo posto sul lato opposto alla porta di ingresso, in attesa dei restanti Warbles che si erano messi a chiacchierare tra loro.

«A proposito di Kurt, dov'è?» domandò Nick, guardandosi attorno.

«Lì, a parlare con Francis.» il ragazzo castano stava in piedi, poco lontano dai tre, a parlare con l'alto ragazzo biondo.

«Starei attento fossi in te.» sbucò davanti a loro Riker, il quale bevve un sorso d'acqua dalla sua bottiglietta. «Potresti avere concorrenza.» continuò, indicando Francis.

Blaine roteò gli occhi.

«Prima di tutto, Fran è etero, e voi due smettetela con questa storia.»

Il ragazzo dalla falda bionda scrollò le spalle.

«Era solo per dire. Uomo avvisato mezzo salvato, amico.» e così se ne andò, avvicinandosi ad altri ragazzi.

«Blaine, Blaine!» Wes tra un salto e l'altro, schivando i ragazzi, si avvicinò al trio.

«Dov'è Kurt? È il turno della sua audizione. David lo sta cercando da un po', è meglio che si faccia trovare subito.»

«Oh perfetto.» il moro si separò dal tavolo «Vado a chiamarlo.» Raggiunse Kurt, il quale stava ancora parlando con Francis, chiedendosi cosa avesse tanto da dire con lui.

«Davvero sei andato ad una sfilata di Cavalli!»

«Oh sì, mia sorella ama Cavalli, mi ci ha praticamente trascinato a forza.»

«OH MIO DIO!» esclamò incredulo il castano, come mai in casa sua certe cose non accadevano mai?

«Ehi, Kurt.» Blaine si mise accanto a lui, posando una mano sulla sua spalla «David ti sta cercando, devi esibirti.» formò un leggero sorriso, che venne ricambiato allo stesso modo dall'altro.

«Ok, sono pronto.»

«Perfetto. Credo che David sia laggiù infondo, vieni.» lo incoraggiò,spingendolo con una mano sulla schiena. Kurt a quel contatto rabbrividì, e per un attimo si dimenticò completamente di salutare Francis.

«Buona fortuna, Kurt!» urlò alle sue spalle il biondo.

«G-grazie!» rispose di rimando, voltandosi velocemente.

«Oh, eccoti, Kurt! Ti stavo cercando.» disse David, il quale si voltò verso gli altri ragazzi per fare un annuncio «Ragazzi, ora sentiremo Kurt, il nostro nuovo arrivato, cantare per la sua audizione. Sedetevi, vi prego.»

«Questo suo tono formale fa sempre effetto.» sussurrò Wes a Nelson, mentre si sedevano sul divano.

«Ti ho sentito, Wes.» sbottò l'altro, per avvicinarsi poi verso Kurt che stava chiacchierando con Blaine.

«Quando sei pronto.» e con un sorriso se ne andò a sedere.

«Ok.» sul viso del ragazzo di leggeva la tensione, così Blaine cercò di rilassarlo posando una mano sulla sua spalla. Gli sorrise, guardando negli occhi il suo amico per qualche attimo, senza aggiungere una parola, e se ne andò verso i divani.

Nella confusione, nessuno aveva notato quell'attimo tra i due ragazzi, eccetto Wes e David, i quali si scambiarono uno sguardo pieno di malizia.

Kurt fece un cenno della testa al ragazzo, che fece partire la base.

La musica partì delicata, divulgandosi nella stanza. Il nuovo arrivato sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi: tutto ciò che contava adesso era la canzone, il suo testo e nient'altro.

_Uuuh,_

_When you ask me, _

_who I am  
>What is my vision? <em>

_And do I have a plan?_

* * *

><p><em>«Ehi, finocchio.<em>»_ Kurt si voltò di scatto, trovandosi alcuni giocatori della squadra di football del McKinley venirgli incontro lungo il parcheggio fuori dal liceo. Confronto a Puckerman che si stava avvicinando, il castano pareva la metà e del tutto indifeso. In ogni maniera, però, cercò di mantenere coraggio, si strinse con forza allo spallaccio della sua borsa, con sguardo chino._

_«Cosa vuoi?_»_ domandò freddo._

_«Oh niente... solo parlarti._»_ Puck, mise un braccio attorno alle spalle esili del malcapitato, il quale al contatto si irrigidì. «Stai tranquillo, lo sai che non ti faremo del male... solo la solita routine mattutina, dai._»

_Kurt sospirò, tenendosi stretto a sé la borsa, quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto sopportare? Fortunatamente quel giorno non si era messo la giacca di Mark Jacobs..._

_«Allora, sai come funziona._»_ disse Puck al suo orecchio «non credo ci sia bisogno di spiegazioni._»

_Adesso si trovavano davanti al grande cassonetto dei rifiuti blu._

_«Buongiorno, Kurt!_»_ arrivò il professor Schuester, che salutò il gruppo con un gesto della mano._

_«Buenos nachos, signor Schue._»_ rispose Puck, mentre Kurt rimase immobile._

_«Ehi, forza Titans!_»_ disse di fretta l'uomo, alzando un braccio mentre continuava il suo tragitto. Puckerman fece un cenno della testa in risposta, mentre il professore sparì nella folla, per poi voltarsi verso l'altro ragazzo prendendogli il braccio:_

_«Andiamo._»

_«Aspetta!_»_ urlò Kurt, si ricompose e, senza ribadire, lancò la borsa nelle mani di uno dei cinque ragazzi, che la prese al volo, per poi lanciare uno sguardo di rabbia agli altri quattro gorilla._

_«Un giorno lavorerete tutti per me._»_dopo di che fu buttato nel cassonetto come un oggetto da niente, inanimato, senza vita._

* * *

><p><em>Where is my strength? <em>

_Have I nothing to say?  
>I hear the words in my head,<em>

_but I push them away._

* * *

><p><em>Una botta contro qualcosa di metallico, il dolore, e Kurt si ritrovò a terra sul pavimento del corridoio. <em>

_Stanco, stanco di tutto, sollevò lo sguardo lentamente, si sentiva la testa pesante, come mai prima._

_David Karofsky stava in piedi a pochi passi da lui con un'espressione tra la fierezza e la rabbia. _

_Perchè si comportava così?  
>Perchè proprio con lui?<br>Cosa aveva fatto?  
>Perchè continuava a tormentare la sua vita?<em>

_Kurt aprì la bocca, ma rinunciò a parlare, troppo stanco per ribattere, mentre si strigeva alle sue ginocchia aspettando che il suo incubo sparisse._

* * *

><p>Lentamente Kurt aprì gli occhi, rivolgendo il suo sguardo verso i presenti della stanza.<p>

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

* * *

><p><em>Un colpo, il freddo metallo contro la sua pelle, il dolore, una risata alle sue spalle e dei passi che si allontanavano.<em>

_«Qual'è il tuo problema!_»_ urlò sfinito, stanco di quello che stava vivendo. _

_«Che cosa?_»_ la grande figura di Karofsky si voltò verso di lui con aria furiosa._

* * *

><p><em>I live for the perfect day.<em>

* * *

><p><em>«Scusami,<em>»_ due grandi occhi verdi si posarono sui suoi chiari «Ciao. Posso farti una domanda? Sono... sono nuovo qui._»

_Il ragazzo davanti a sé sorrise «Mi chiamo Blaine._»_ e porse la mano che fu stretta da quella dell'altro ragazzo. «Kurt._»

* * *

><p><em>I hope for a hero to save me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>«Eccolo lì.<em>»_ disse guardando gli scalini della scuola.  
>«Ti copro le spalle.<em>»_ Il ragazzo moro salì frettolosamente le scale «Scusa?_»_ arrivò davanti a Dave Karofsky._

_«Ehi, signorine._»_ salutò questo con un aria di disgusto in volto «È il tuo ragazzo, Kurt?_»_  
>«Io e Kurt vorremmo parlarti di una cosa.<em>»_ Blaine aveva ignorato l'affermazione dell'altro, il quale diede solo una fredda risposta._

_«Devo andare in classe._»_ diede una spinta a Kurt, ed iniziò a scendere le scale, ma questo non fermò il moro nel suo intento._

_«Kurt mi ha detto quello che hai fatto._»

_«Ah sì? E cosa sarebbe?_»_  
>«Mi hai baciato.<em>»_ intervenne Kurt, incredulo nel vedere il ragazzo negare tutto._

_«Non so di cosa parli._»_ Kurt si voltò verso di Blaine esasperato.  
>«Mi sa che forse sei un po' confuso, ed è perfettamente normale.<em>»_ disse quest'ultimo, inziando a seguire Dave, che stava riprendendo il suo tragitto lungo le scale «È una cosa difficile da accettare, però dovresti sapere che non sei solo!_»_  
>In un secondo istante, Blaine fu travolto da Karofsky, che lo spinse contro il muro metallico.<em>

_«Non scassarmi le palle._»_ sibilò tra le sue labbra con rabbia, prendendo per il colletto il ragazzo, il quale, d'altro canto, non mosse un muscolo e si lasciò spingere.  
>Kurt non poteva restare fermo, non poteva non fare niente, non poteva lasciare che facesse del male perfino a lui.<br>«Devi smetterla!_»_ urlò, spingendo il bullo che, incapace di rispondere e non sapendo cosa dire, si voltò scendendo le scale, per poi sparire nella confusione della folla degli alunni._

_Kurt rimase senza parole in piedi davanti a Blaine «Beh, penso non farà coming out tanto presto._»_ disse con vena ironica nella speranza di sdrammatizzare quella situazione, ma l'altro era sconvolto, non poteva pensare a ciò che era successo. _

_Karofsky era gay. _

_Colui che lo aveva tormentato per anni per la sua omossessualità, era gay. _

_E lo aveva baciato. _

_Con un profondo respiro si sedette su uno scalino. _

_«Che succede?_»_ Blaine preoccupato si sedette accanto a lui «Perchè sei così turbato?_»

_«Perchè fino a ieri non ero mai stato baciato. O almeno... uno che contasse._»_ con voce spezzata Kurt cercò di trattenere le lacrime. Era stanco e incredulo di tutto ciò che stava vivendo._

_Blaine al suo fianco annuì comprensivo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore: cosa poteva dire? Nella sua vecchia scuola non aveva mai vissuto così... tanto._

_«Dai. Ti offro il pranzo._»_ diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla all'altro, per invitarlo ad alzarsi e seguirlo. _

* * *

><p><em>I stand for the strange and lonely,<em>

* * *

><p><em>Le lacrime iniziarono a sporgere sui suoi occhi, Kurt cercò di trattenerle, ma l'emozione era talmente forte che non ci riuscì.<em>

_«E nessuno sembra notarlo._»_ un sospiro strozzato dalle lacrime, sotto lo sguardo comprensivo dei due grandi occhi verdi._

* * *

><p><em>I believe there's a better place.<em>

* * *

><p><em>«Questa non è una scuola per gay.<em>»_ disse David, che stava seduto alla sinistra di Blaine «Abbiamo solo una politica di tolleranza zero in fatto di discrimazione._»_  
>«Tutti vengono trattati allo stesso modo, non importa cosa siano. È abbastanza semplice.<em>»_ intervenne Wes, con tanta semplicità che colpì il ragazzo che stava seduto di fronte a sé._

_Allora era così? Esisteva davvero un posto del genere?_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if the sky is heaven,<br>But I pray anyway._

_With the slightest of breezes  
>We fall just like leaves<br>As the rain washes us from the ground  
>We forget who we are<br>We can't see in the dark  
>And we quickly get lost in the crowd<em>

_Oooh_

* * *

><p><em>« ...Ecco perchè è così difficile per me andarmene.<em>»_ ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca era un colpo allo stomaco. Perchè doveva essere così doloroso?_

_«In che senso "andare_"_?_»_ domandò confusa Quinn._

_«Mi trasferisco alla Dalton Accademy... immediatamente._»_ disse con voce spezzata il castano, tentando in tutti i modi di non scoppiare a piangere. Si fermò guardando i ragazzi del club, sapeva che gli sarebbero mancati._

_«I miei genitori usaranno i soldi della luna di miele per pagare la retta._»

_«Kurt, non puoi andartene._»_ disse Tina._

_«Che diavolo, amico?_»_ In quel momento Finn si alzò dalla sua sedia «Perchè non ne hai parlato prima con me di questa cosa?_»

_Nella sua domanda si sentiva il dispiacere, il dolore, per ciò che il suo neo fratellastro aveva appena deciso. _

_«Mi dispiace, Finn, ma non c'è nulla di cui parlare. Karofsky tornerà domani, il che significa che non lo farò io._»_ Parlare stava diventando sempre più difficile, sentiva il pesante groppo che si stava creando in gola. _

_«Possiamo proteggerti._»_ propose Sam._

_«Sul serio! Possiamo formare una specie di perimetro attorno a te, come i Servizi Segreti._»_ disse Puck. Incredibile come fosse cambiato il rapporto tra loro, l'anno prima lo buttava nei cassonetti ed ora stava proponendo di fargli da guardia del corpo.  
>«L'unica cosa che può davvero proteggermi è quello che c'è alla Dalton: una politica di tolleranza zero per i soprusi. Che viene applicata.<em>»_ rispose, volgendo il capo verso il professor Schuester. Quel clima di armonia che era nato nel club era in parte grazie a quell'uomo, sapeva che lui teneva alla felicità del club più che mai._

_«Questo significa che gareggerai contro di noi alle Provinciali?_»_ domandò dal nulla Rachel.  
>«Kurt...<em>»_ Nel silenzio che si era appena creato, si fece sentire fievolmente la voce di Mercedes, la quale si alzò, avvicinandosi lentamente al suo migliore amico con espressione incredula.  
>Non poteva. Come poteva salutarla? Come poteva andarsene così?<br>Un abbraccio avrebbe solo reso più difficili le cose, più di quanto già fossero; non poteva sopportare di vivere in tale modo neanche un altro secondo._

_«Mi dispiace._»_ sussurrò in lacrime «Devo andare._»_ Si voltò, e, senza prestare un altro sguardo i suoi amici, uscì dall'aula._

_Ed era così, aveva ceduto, si stava per trasferire alla Dalton._

_Come tanti si era arreso.  
>Come tanti altri stava scappando.<em>

* * *

><p>Mentre cantava l'ultima parte, Kurt posò velocemente lo sguardo su Blaine, il quale sorrise con un cenno di approvazione.<p>

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
>I live for the perfect day.<br>I love till it hurts like crazy,  
>I hope for a hero to save me.<br>I stand for the strange and lonely,  
>I believe there's a better place.<em>

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
>But I pray anyway<em>

Terminò la sua esibizione, formando un piccolo sorriso in viso, mentre gli Warbles si alzarono in piedi, applaudendo con gioia al loro nuovo membro del club.


End file.
